In the art of earth drilling apparatus, the procedure for handling and storing sectional drill pipe members has long been one in which improvements have been sought. The problem of unscrewing the threaded joints connecting drill pipes sections has resulted in numerous devices for clamping and holding one pipe section while rotating another pipe section to unscrew the threaded connection between the sections. U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,412 discloses an example of a power operated holding and wrenching device for breaking loose joints of threaded sectional drill pipe.
Other types of breakout wrenches require a swing boom to position the wrench about the drill stem to break loose a drill pipe section. The breakout wrenches of this type are not positioned directly adjacent the drill stem. This requires that the breakout wrench be rotated into place and, depending upon a particular design, may require this procedure be done manually, exposing an individual to the adverse environmental conditions surrounding the drill hole. The breakout wrenches which are swung into place via a boom also require a much larger operating area, area which may not be available on a drilling rig where space is at a premium.